Autumn Scene
by Ichageek
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu kembali setelah setahun perpisahan mereka. Pertemuan mereka layaknya musim gugur yang sendu. Di dalam kedai kopi itu, mereka saling bertukar tatapan dan cerita. Namun, mereka berdua tahu, ada batas yang tidak dapat mereka lewati meski mereka ingin. SasuSaku/AU/Enjoy the read ;)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : The Characters are not mine but Masashi Kishimoto's. The plot is mine.

Two Shots/T/Romance

Hope you like it! Enjoy! ;)

"Sasuke?"

Sudah setahun lebih berlalu sejak terakhir gadis berambut merah muda itu bertemu dengan Sasuke, pemuda bermata tajam dan gelap, yang memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi dari hidupnya dan bersumpah tidak akan menarik langkahnya kembali pada Sakura.

.

.

.

Aroma kopi menguar memberikan sebuah rasa tenang dalam kepala Sakura setiap menghirup baunya. Bau yang manis namun pahit, yang mengingatkan gadis beriasan tipis itu pada pertemuan tidak disangkanya ini dengan pemuda yang sempat—masih—ia cintai itu. Sepasang emerald gadis itu menatap Sasuke seperti mencoba membaca buku yang ditulis dengan tinta tidak berwarna. Ekspresi Sasuke tidak bisa ditebak, selalu begitu.

Mata gelap Sasuke yang sejak tadi bertahan pada sofa di belakang Sakura tampak lebih gelap dari yang Sakura ingat, seperti tidak ada sama sekali cahaya di dalamnya, di bawah mata tajamnya yang selalu menyimpan rahasia namun keindahan itu tampak kantung hitam merosot di bawahnya, membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya kapan pemuda di hadapannya ini terakhir kali tertidur.

"Jadi," Sakura memulai sambil tersenyum, "bagaimana kabarmu?"

Tanpa terlihat berniat membalas tatapan hangat Sakura, pemuda itu menjawab, "baik, seperti yang kau lihat."

_Kau terlihat kacau daripada baik, Sasuke-kun._ Sakura ingin sekali mengatakannya itu, tapi akhirnya ia hanya mengatakan, "bisa kulihat." Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum suara Sakura kembali terdengar, "bagaimana Karin-san, dia sehat, kan?"

Sasuke menegang sesaat, tapi sangat cepat dia kembali memasang tampang datar hingga Sakura mengira ia hanya menghayalkannya saja. "Ya, dia sangat sehat," suaranya menggantung, "kami akan bertunangan, dia agak terlalu bersemangat seperti biasanya." Nada Sasuke terdengar ceria, jenis nada yang tidak pernah Sakura dengar selama sepuluh tahun perkenalannya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya sendiri, memaksakan senyum kembali yang kali ini terasa pahit tanpa sadar, "benarkah? Selamat untuk kalian kalau begitu." Sakura dengan susah payah menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar, tidak pecah di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, "kau sendiri?"

"Yah, banyak pekerjaan dan… baik. Tentu saja."

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam, meneguk beberapa kali kopi dalam cangkir mereka seakan bisa menghilangkan hening canggung yang mengelilingi mereka. "Aku bertemu Naruto sebelum ini, dia tidak memberitahuku kabar bahagiamu ini."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. "Naruto tidak pernah memberitahuku."

Sakua tertawa, "Dia bahkan bukan pacarmu, Sasuke-kun," rahang Sasuke mengeras tampak entah kenapa, tapi mungkin Sakura tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena Sakura menyebutkan kata _pacar_ yang sepertinya masih tabu diantara keduanya. "Tapi dia seperti biasanya bersemangat." Kata Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yeah. Semua orang heran melihat Naruto yang selalu begitu bahkan di saat paling buruk pun." Sasuke meminum kembali kopinya yang mulai menghangat.

"Aku sering iri dengan sikapnya." Sakura merenung, tersenyum. "Sasuke-kun,"

.

Sasuke melepaskan tatapannya dari cangkir kopinya, naik menatap mata hijau yang selalu bersinar memancarkan kecerdasan itu. Sakura tengah menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang dulu selalu membuatnya tersenyum, tatapan yang penuh dengan keingintahuan. Ia tahu gadis itu akan melontarkan pertanyaan setelah ini, bukan pertanyaan basa-basi lagi tentunya. Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya agar bersandar pada kursi sofa, mencoba terlihat rileks sebelum menggumam sebagai jawaban, "hn?"

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?" _aku sudah tahu, kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi_, Sasuke membenak, sudut bibir Sasuke seperti menarik-narik membuat senyuman, tapi ditahan olehnya dengan sangat baik. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. "Apa kau tidur cukup? Kau tampak lelah."

Sasuke masih memasang ekspresi datar, ia sudah mengantisipasi semua pertanyaan Sakura agar tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun pada wajah ataupun suaranya. Sayangnya, ia tidak pernah bisa mengantisipasi untuk hatinya yang seperti ingin mencelos dari tempatnya. "Banyak pekerjaan dan persiapan pertunangan." Suaranya sama datarnya dengan sorot matanya.

"Ah, benar juga." Sakura tertawa canggung, entah bagaimana Sasuke tahu bukan itulah pertanyaan yang ingin Sakura lontarkan sebenarnya. "Kau tahu, aku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah kau marah padaku sejak saat itu."

"Marah?" ulang Sasuke, tapi ia masih bisa menjaga suaranya tetap datar tanpa terdengar nada heran, bertanya, atau pun terluka.

Sakura kembali menyunggingkan senyum, kali ini senyum pahit, "aku sering bertanya pada diriku tentang keputusanku malam itu, membiarkanmu pergi dan melepasmu. Aku tidak tahu, tapi kau tampak… marah, ketika itu."

Sasuke mendengus, tatapannya tajam. "Apa itu masih penting begimu, Haruno-san?"

.

"_Haruno-san_?" Sakura tampak pecah, seperti retakkan kaca yang dipukulkan keras-keras sehingga kali ini benar-benar pecah. Tapi Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat, Sasuke selalu percaya itu. Sakura terlihat mencari-cari kembali suaranya yang menghilang, suaranya serak ketika berkata, "sepertinya kau memang marah. Tapi, ya, bagiku itu penting, selalu."

Sasuke kembali mendengus, tawanya tajam setajam ujung pecahan kaca yang bisa merobek kulitmu. "aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjawabnya."

Sakura terdiam cukup lama, mendesah kemudian, "kau benar. Itu tidak penting." Katanya akhirnya, "Sasuke-kun," ia memulai kembali, kali ini mata hijau gadis itu tertahan pada kopi hitam kecokelatan di cangkir miliknya, "apa kau bahagia selama setahun ini?"

Semua rasa yang tadi Sasuke tenggelamkan dalam-dalam seperti ditarik paksa keluar kemudian dihempaskan lebih jauh ke dalam. Ia memucat, suaranya tidak keluar dan tidak ingin. Untungnya, Sakura tidak melihat wajah Sasuke, gadis itu tidak menatap perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Karin-san, apa dia membahagiakanmu selama ini?" Sakura kembali bertanya ketika tidak menemukan jawaban dari Sasuke. Gadis itu menaikkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat Sasuke yang sudah kembali memasang topeng tanpa ekspresinya.

"Ya, dia membuatku bahagia." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya dengan sangat dingin, tapi sebuah senyum palsu tertambat di bibirnya. Ia berbohong. Sakura memang tidak semudah itu ditipu, ia tahu, mata hijau cerdas gadis itu kembali menilik miliknya. Sasuke membalas menantang tatapan Sakura, tahu dengan begitu gadis itu tidak akan mengetahui tipuannya. "Kau juga harus mencari orang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, Haruno." Tambah Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan.

Sakura sudah melepaskan matanya dari Sasuke, ia tertawa kembali, "aku masih menikmati pekerjaanku," katanya, "aku lega mendengarnya, kau tahu." Sakura tampak bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakannya, senyumnya berbeda dari senyum-senyum yang terlontar darinya sepanjang sore pertemuan mereka ini. Senyumannya tampak tulus namun sedih.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

_To be continued._

Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

Semoga berkenan memberikan feedback untuk saya ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : The Characters are not mine but Masashi Kishimoto's. The plot is mine.

Two Shots/T+/Romance

Hope you like it! Enjoy! ;)

Mereka berpisah setelah pertanyaan menyakitkan yang Sakura ucapkan sendiri. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Ketika ia melihat Sasuke sore tadi, Sasuke sepert kacau, marah, gelap, dan… _rapuh_? Entah lah, Sakura sendiri juga tidak memercayai penilaiannya.

Meskipun Sasuke masih sama dengan ingatan Sakura, tapi sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya sama. Sasuke tampak gelap, lebih gelap dari sebelumnya, matanya tidak hanya redup tapi mati. Itu lah yang membuat Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya dan ia ingin sekali menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang mengepal di atas meja tampak menahan banyak hal di dalamnya, sepertinya Sasuke sendiri pun tidak menyadari itu.

Sakura meraba-raba tombol di dinding, membiarkan cahaya lampu kamar apartemennya mati selagi ia mencoba menutup matanya. Sakura sudah menggunakan piyama merah muda putihnya selagi ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dobelnya. Mata hijaunya seperti menyala di tengah kegelapan, ia tidak bisa membiarkan kelopaknya lama-lama menyembunyikan emerald-nya. Pikirannya masih terus mengulang wajah Sasuke dan kata-katanya yang keluar dengan dingin dan datar. Mengingatkannya pada Sasuke ketika berumur empat belas tahun, saat pertama mereka bertemu di tingkat akhir masa SMP mereka.

Sakura masih sangat ingat wajah Sasuke di bawah hujan deras, mukanya pucat dan sama sekali tidak menyemburkan warna dan ekspresi. Bukan karena ditahan—seperti yang pemuda itu lakukan sore ini—tapi lebih karena warna dan perasaan itu ikut terkubur dengan jenazah ibunya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Ayah Sakura lah yang menabrak Ibu Sasuke saat ibunya itu hendak menolong seorang anak kecil yang menyebrang sembarangan. Sakura dan keluarganya sangat menyesal karena itu, tapi penyesalan hanya penyesalan dan tidak akan mengubah keadaan, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Itachi, kakak Sasuke, ketika Ayahnya menangis dan menyatakan penyesalannya. Mereka tidak menyalahkan siapapun pada kecelakaan itu, Itachi dan ayahnya terus mengatakan bahwa itu bukan kesalahan Ayah Sakura.

Saat itu Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya bisa melihat anak laki-laki seumuranya yang menggunakan baju sekolah hitam itu terus menatap foto ibunya, tidak ada air mata satu pun yang keluar. Itachi yang menyadari tatapan Sakura berkata bahwa anak itu adalah Sasuke, adiknya. Itachi kemudian meminta Sakura untuk berteman dengan Sasuke, yang gadis kecil itu terima meski ia sendiri tidak yakin.

Dia masih ingat kata-kata Itachi masa itu, "Sasuke memang sulit untuk didekati, tapi dia anak yang baik, Sakura. Kau mau berteman dengannya, kan? Dia pasti sangat kesepian sekarang."

Awal-awal pertemanan mereka, Sasuke sangat pendiam bahkan tidak pernah mengucap satu kata pun pada Sakura. Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan Sasuke, ini juga permintaan ayahnya yang masih merasa menyesal, lagipula sekolah yang ia masuki itu memang merupakan daftar sekolah yang akan Sakura pilih sejak setahun terakhir sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke benar-benar menjadi sangat diam dan dingin, tidak ada yang berani mendekati pemuda itu meski banyak gadis yang mengaguminya. Ada aura gelap yang menyesakkan pada diri Sasuke yang membuatnya seperti itu. Sakura rasa itu terjadi pada Sasuke sejak kematian ibunya.

Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi atau mengatakan apa untuk membuat Sasuke mau bicara padanya. Sasuke juga selalu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan lebih tajam daripada ke orang-orang lain. Sampai suatu pagi di hari minggu, Sakura mengunjungi makam Ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto, ia bercerita banyak hal di sana yang anehnya terasa benar bagi Sakura.

Ketika ia berbalik, Sasuke sudah ada di belakangnya dan untuk pertama kalinya dan terakhir kalinya Sakura melihat pemuda itu menangis, menangis tersedu-sedu seperti mau pecah. Tanpa berpikir sedikit pun, tangan Sakura menggapai punggung Sasuke lima belas tahun itu, memeluknya dan membiarkan pemuda itu menangis di sana sepuasnya. Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke dan Sakura mulai berteman, Sasuke juga mulai terbuka, setidaknya membiarkan Naruto masuk ke dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah tertidur ketika bel apartemen studionya kembali menyentaknya dari mimpi tentang penggalan masa lalunya. Sakura sedikit mengerut ketika menurunkan kakinya menyententuh lantai berkarpet. Bertanya-tanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan siapa yang mendatanginya di atas jam sebelas seperti ini. Mungkin Ino, pikirnya. Biasanya Ino memang datang ke apartemennya malam-malam karena bertengkar dengan Sai. Tapi anehnya, Ino biasa masuk dengan mudah karena gadis pirang itu tahu berapa nomor password apartemen Sakura.

Sakura baru akan mencapai pintu ketika suara tombol password apartemennya berbunyi yang diikuti pintu yang terbuka. Sakura pikir ia akan menemukan Ino yang menangis dengan wajah berantakan akibat make up-nya yang luntur karena air mata. Tapi Sakura salah, tidak ada Ino, tidak ada seorang wanita yang menangis dan berlari memeluknya sambil menyumpah serapah, yang ada adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan mata gelap yang sama dengan yang ia temui tadi sore, sama dengan pemuda yang baru saja menghantui mimpinya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ba…Ap…" Sakura tidak menemukan kata-kata dalam suaranya. Gadis itu membeku. Pemuda itu basah karena hujan deras di luar, untuk sekali lagi membuat Sakura kembali teringat pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Persis. Wajah Sasuke pun sama pucat dan kosongnya.

"_Password_nya masih sama." Kata Sasuke datar, mencoba menjelaskan yang sama sekali tidak menjawab _semua_ pertanyaan Sakura yang tertahan di lidahnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura menyentak ke depan, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa di sini tengah malam begini?" suara Sakura meninggi ketika bertanya, ia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang.

Sasuke melewatkan senyum muram sesaat, membuka mulutnya namun menutupnya kembali. "Aku ingin menemuimu," katanya akhirnya, suaranya tidak lagi datar tapi terdengar putus asa, "aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak… aku berbohong padamu."

"_Menemuiku_? _Berbohong_?"

"Aku berbohong ketika aku bilang aku baik-baik saja, karena sebenarnya aku kacau, sangat," suaranya menderu cepat, "aku bohong ketika aku bilang aku bahagia padahal tidak, bahkan aku lupa rasa bahagia itu sendiri sejak kau bilang jangan pernah menemuimu lagi."

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, matanya melebar, "Aku sebenarnya ingin membalasmu ketika kau mengatakan 'senang bertemu denganmu lagi', dan aku," Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "aku juga ingin sekali menjawab bahwa aku tidak marah padamu, aku hanya… aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar menginginkanku pergi ketika itu. Jadi ya, aku tidak marah apalagi membencimu. Itu tidak mungkin."

Sasuke mendesah panjang sebelum suaranya seperti menghilang, "aku sangat menahan diriku untuk tidak menahan tanganmu ketika berpisah tadi. Aku… Sakura, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyebut namamu dengan benar tadi karena aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa menahan diriku. Tapi meskipun begitu aku tetap tidak bisa menahan diriku sekarang. Sakura, aku, aku masih—"

"Sasuke-kun, cukup." Sakura menyela dengan suara tercekik, ia tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata _itu_. Sakura yakin ia tidak akan bisa membiarkan Sasuke pergi lagi jika Sasuke mengatakannya, dan ia akan sangat menyalahkan dirinya jika kejadian setahun yang lalu terjadi lagi, "kumohon, Sasuke-kun. _Kumohon…_"

"Sakura, apa aku pernah memohon sesuatu sebelumnya?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menatap pemuda itu dengan heran, Sakura hanya menggeleng. Sasuke tidak pernah memohon, pemuda itu punya harga diri kelewat tinggi untuk bisa memohon atau meminta pada orang lain. Pemuda itu lebih suka menyuruh. "bisakah? Sekali ini saja aku minta padamu? Aku bersedia berlutut kalau kau menginginkannya."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ini salah, pikirnya. Tapi ia akhirnya menjawab, "apa yang kau inginkan? Jangan minta _itu_, please. Kita tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun," Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri, "Karin-san… kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti padanya."

"Tidak, aku hanya… malam ini saja. Aku mohon."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya mendengar nada merana itu, "kau bahkan akan bertunangan, Sasuke!"

"Hanya malam ini, aku janji." Pinta Sasuke dengan sangat putus asa, "aku benar-benar ingin bicara padamu, banyak hal, dan untuk terakhir kalinya." Kata-kata terakhir Sasuke sangat pelan hingga Sakura nyaris tidak mendengarnya.

Sakura mendesah keras, "baiklah, kau janji." Sakura mengucapkannya dengan tegas, kemudian ia memaksakan senyumnya yang kini terlihat lelah, "mandilah dulu, akan kusiapkan baju ganti."

.

.

.

Sakura menyodorkan secangkir kopi hangat yang baru dibuatnya pada Sasuke. Kopi dengan sedikit gula kesukaan Sasuke sementara cangkir milik Sakura berisi kopi susu instan. Pria itu tengah duduk dengan kepala tertunduk tertutupi handuk di sofa panjang hitam satu-satunya di kamar studio Sakura. Dia menerima kopinya masih dalam diam sementara Sakura membiarkan dirinya duduk di samping pria itu.

Keheningan merengkuh mereka cukup lama tanpa ada kecanggungan. Sering ada yang mengatakan jika diam tidak menghasilkan canggung antara dua orang maka mereka sudah nyaman dengan masing-masing. Setelah semua yang terjadi di antara mereka, ia agak sedikit terkejut mereka masih merasakan kenyamanan itu.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura memulai memotong menit-menit diam mereka, "kau tidak berniat diam sepanjang malam, kan?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Sasuke meneguk pelan kopinya sesaat. "Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana."

"Kita punya waktu semalaman." Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh pada Sakura, ekspresinya tidak pernah semerana itu. Ada satu sekon yang kemudian mengingatkan Sakura pada malam perpisahan mereka setahun lalu di tempat ini juga.

Malam setahun lalu itu, Sakura memutuskan hubungan pacaran mereka setelah lima tahun berjalan. Beberapa minggu sebelumnya Sakura mendapat kabar kalau Karin—yang tengah mengalami masa buruk dengan orang tuanya—mengatakan pada Sakura kalau dia tidak bisa jika Sasuke tidak bersamanya. Sakura tidak menanggapinya serius, karena, meskipun mereka sering bersama saat kuliah Sakura tidak sedekat itu—bahkan sekalipun dekat tidak akan—untuk melepaskan Sasuke pada gadis itu. Namun, tiga hari kemudian, Sakura menemui gadis berambut merah itu di rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma dan pergelangan tangan dibalut kasa. Dokter bilang, Karin hampir kehabisan darah karena percobaan bunuh diri.

"Sampai sekarang pun, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya Sakura. Menyudahi kita, katamu?"

Sakura sudah menduga kata-kata semacam itu akan datang, ia pikir sudah bisa mengantisipasinya tapi ternyata tidak. Ia memegang cangkir kopi miliknya seerat yang ia bisa seakan cangkir dalam genggamannya itu bakal berpendar pecah jika ia tidak memegangnya erat-erat.

"Setelah kejadian Karin waktu itu, kita sama-sama sadar kan kalau memang ada yang berubah di antara kita." Sakura memaksakan suaranya tetap tenang setenang air danau belakangan ini ia begitu pandai memainkannya, "Aku melihat tatapan bersalahmu itu setiap kali melihatku, Sasuke-kun. Aku mengenal jelas tatapan itu karena ayahku selalu menampakkannya setelah kecelakaan ibumu dan aku tahu seberapa menyakitkannya itu ketika tidak bisa membayar rasa bersalah itu."

Sasuke menatapnya nanar. Dia seperti ingin bicara namun tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

Sakura melanjutkan, "Karena aku pun melakukannya padamu, Sasuke-kun. Aku juga sadar menatapmu dengan tatapan itu."

"Apa kau pernah benar-benar memikirkan perasaanku, Sakura?"

Sakura tergagap saat berdalih, "aku melakukan hal yang menurutku benar ketika itu."

"Pernah kah, Sakura?" tanyanya lebih lirih.

Tatapan itu, tatapan Sasuke seperti menghunusnya. Tidak ada kemarahan di matanya hanya kekecewaan juga hancur. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. _Jangan macam-macam Sakura, sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun akan menikah dengan Karin seperti keinginanmu_.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya padamu, Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura berdesis memperingatkan.

"Tidak pernah sekalipun selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini sejak kau menginjakkan kaki di hidupku aku tidak merasakannya Sakura. Sama sekali." Sasuke membuang wajahnya, meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang baru disesap sedikit di meja pendek di dekat sofa. "Aku tidak tahu tatapan bersalah katamu itu. Persetan dengan itu! Satu-satunya alasan masuk akal jika aku benar menunjukkannya adalah karena kau terus menghindariku setelah mendapat kabar setan itu!"

"Sasuke-kun, cukup."

Pandangan sudah kembali sepenuhnya pada Sakura. Mereka saling adu tatapan. Jika saja Sakura bisa memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak terpaku pada mata gelap itu, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia selalu berpikir sejak dulu sekali kalau Sasuke memiliki magnet kuat dari matanya yang selalu menarik gioknya untuk selalu kembali ke sana.

"Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan setahun ini? Membohongi semua orang termasuk diriku dan menyakitinya tanpa rasa." Sasuke masih dengan tatapan menghunusnya pada Sakura, "kalau melindungi Karin seperti inginmu Sakura, maka kau salah besar. Aku malah menambah penyakit itu pada Karin dengan menjejalinya perasaan bohonganku yang aku yakin dia pun sadar namun tetap memaksakan diri berdelusi diri."

Sakura tidak menemukan kata-kata jadi Sasuke kembali melanjutkan.

"Demi Karin katamu? Apa itu bukan untuk melindungimu dari berasa bersalah, Sakura? Mau tahu kenapa aku masih melakukannya sampai saat ini? Semuanya karena kau dan rasa bersalah setanmu itu Sakura!"

Sasuke adalah orang yang hemat kata, tapi mala mini begitu banyak kata yang dilontarkan padanya. Biasanya Sakura hanya perlu sedikit kata untuk mengerti makna ucapan Sasuke, tapi kali ini, mungkin saking banyaknya kata yang harus ia cerna ia jadi tidak bisa mengerti apa-apa. Semuanya masuk ke telinganya dan langsung menuju ulu hatinya menusuk-nusuknya.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Karin. Aku tidak bisa menipu lagi. Kalau bahagia denganmu pun tidak bisa, aku pun tidak akan mencarinya dari Karin karena memang tidak ada sejak awal."

Sakura merasakan pada detik itu juga pipinya dijatuhi air yang turun dari matanya. Ibu jari Sasuke yang pertama kali mengusap air mata itu sebelum kembali jatuh dan lebih deras lagi. Sasuke sudah memegangi pipi Sakura dengan wajahnya yang semakin mendekat pada Sakura hingga bibirnya yang kasar dan dingin yang selalu ia rindukan itu menyapu miliknya.

Tubuh Sakura seakan kehilangan tenaga, tangannya yang memegang cangkir plastik kopinya melepaskannya begitu saja hingga jatuh dan menumpahi karpet di bawah sofa. Barulah ketika detik panjang yang mereka lewatkan akan terhenti, Sakura menemukan kekuatannya kembali. Tangannya bergerak meraih jemari Sasuke yang memenjara wajahnya. Setan ataupun malaikat yang memasukinya sekarang berteriak bahwa ia tidak ingin ini berakhir.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun pagi itu dengan senyum terkembang. Kepalanya terasa sangat ringan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan sejak lama. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menemukan dada bidang pria yang dicintainya itu yang tengah melingkarkan lengan kokohnya di pinggang Sakura seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya selamanya.

Masih mengulas senyum Sakura menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Dia tampak sepolos anak kecil dibalik wajah tegas bak pahatan dewa Yunani-nya. Tiba-tiba saja mata akik itu mengintip dari sebelah matanya, bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum miring.

"Menyukai pemandangannya, Sakura?"

"Sangat. Apa ini mimpi?"

Sasuke sudah membuka mata sepenuhnya, ada kilatan jahil di matanya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya pada Sakura untuk membirakan kecupan sekilas. "Masih merasa mimpi? Aku tidak keberatan melakukannya lagi untuk menyadarkanmu, Sakura."

Sakura tergelak. Tapi kemudian matanya agak meredup, "aku sudah sadar karena sekarang aku memikirkan Karin. Mungkin aku kedengaran seperti jalang, tapi aku tidak merasa bersalah memilikimu di sini sekarang."

"Tempatku memang sejak awal di sini, Jalang tersayangku." Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura sambil mengekeh pelan. Sakura memukul pelan dada Sasuke. "Apapun yang akan terjadi setelah kita keluar dari pintu ini, percayalah padaku—pada kita. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sakura."

"Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi… pintu mana maksudmu? Keluar atau…" Sakura mengerling jahil.

Sasuke menyengir lebar, "jangan menggodaku, Sakura…"

.

.

.

Karin akhirnya memilih pergi ke Amerika setelah Sasuke memutuskan pertunangan mereka. Seperti kata Sasuke, dia pun sadar dengan semua kebohangan perasaan Sasuke. Pada akhirnya semua orang telah lelah untuk menipu apapun di mata mereka dengan kebahagian semu.

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bersediakah kau mencintai Sakura di saat sedih maupun susah?"

_Bisakah kita lewati ini ke bagian ciuman saja? Sudah jelas, bukan—_"Tentu saja. Aku bersedia."

.

.

.

End

.

Okay, is it safe? The kissing and the other things, I mean? :))))) Well, Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang udah memberikan review dan favorite juga follow untuk cerita ini. Semoga kalian suka dan bakal menantikan karya-karya saya berikutnya, yaaa!

Thank you

Review? Yes, please. Atau rekam jejak kalian lainnya ;))


End file.
